Hope and Family
by SilverDragonflymoon
Summary: Richard Grayson runs away after Wally ceased to exist, he meets Emma who had given up her first child for adoption one week before on a closed adoption, he and her start to date and after a year he marries her. When their 10th anniversary comes around Emma's first son comes knocking and they go. When Emma eats the apple turnover and Richard goes down to fight Maleficent as a dragon


**Young Justice/Once Upon A Time**

 **I own neither series, this was an idea I had ages ago re-watching the first season of Once and I got into Young Justice. The story will not be updated regularly, but I will do my best.**

 **Plot** – Richard Grayson runs away after Wally ceased to exist, he meets Emma who had given up her first child for adoption one week before on a closed adoption, he and her start to date and after a year he marries her. When their 10th anniversary comes around Emma's first son comes knocking and they go. When Emma eats the apple turnover, Richard goes down to fight Maleficent as a dragon and bring the bottled true love.

 **Author notes:** Young Justice season 2 happens in 2001, after 'Endgame' Richard goes to his apartment leaving his suit and started traveling towards Phoenix, staying in small towns for a little rest and food and for nine weeks he keeps under the radar and he changes his name to Richard Todd West, but he tells Emma the truth. Jason comes back three years after Richard disappears, Wally is saved by Tim and Artemis from the speed force, Damian joins the Bat family 5 years after Richard's disappearance. Bruce and the league still look for Richard as does the Bat family even though Damian does not understand why.

* * *

 **This story is on the 23/02/2012**

 **Grayson family.**

Richard Grayson is 28 however only Emma knows his true name he goes by Richard Todd West to others and he doesn't know Jason is alive nor Wally. (21/03/1983)

Emma Grayson is 28. (22/10/1983)

Henry Mills is 10 dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. (15/08/2001)

Luke Jason Grayson is 7 blonde messy hair and blue eyes. (12/04/2004)

Elizabeth Rose Grayson is 3. Black hair and blue eyes. (23/05/2008)

Aiden James Grayson is 17 months old. Black hair and blue eyes. (20/09/2010)

 **Wayne family**

Alfred Pennyworth is 75.

Bruce Wayne is 46.

Jason Peter Todd is 25.

Timothy Jackson Drake is 24.

Damien Wayne is 15.

* * *

Richard Grayson walked into the large cave and was reminded of the bat cave, he looked down at the sword and sighed before walking up a small rock formation.

"This is madness, I would prefer to go and fight the Joker again hell even Killer Croc" he muttered under his breath as he leaned on the rock wall before he felt it moving and he jumped forward and eyes widening in shock "A dragon, a fucking dragon has the thing to save Emma" Richard yelled in shock and back flipped out of the way as the dragon blew fire at him and he flipped sideways, he was so happy he kept to his training and he looked up seeing the dragon above him, he saw a glow coming from the stomach and he smirked seeing that was what he most likely had to get.

He kept out of the way of fire and he climbed to the top of the tallest rock and just as the dragon drew back to breath fire he threw his father in law's sword and back flipped landing on his knees as the dragon basically blew up covering his head before he watched as the ashes fell to the ground he stood up and walked over to see a golden egg and he frowned but grabbed it and walked back to the lift.

"I have it" Richard shouted up and closed the door as the lift started up, he looked at the egg and then at the wall "I am coming Emma, do not give up" Richard pleaded under his breath and lost balance as the lift stopped "What is going on? Regina" he shouted and at first nothing before he saw Mr Gold looking down at him "Where is Regina?".

"Gone... pass me the egg and I will hold it for you" Richard glared at the man not trusting him at all and climbed out of the lift "You can not climb with it, pass me it and Emma will be okay".

"No, you see I can climb it" Richard answered.

"I will hold it for you, it will be quicker and you can get to Emma faster" Richard sighed knowing that logic would get him there "Also if you could tell me your true name" Richard glared at the creepy imp like man.

"Not happening, I left that name behind for good reasons and nothing you say or tell me will get me to tell you my birth name" Richard did not want to go back to being the useless being of Richard John Grayson "catch" Richard threw the egg up to Mr Gold who caught it.

Richard then starting climbing the wall wishing he kept his grapple gun from his hero days and he looked up and saw no Mr Gold and he glared at the space of the door before scaling up faster and grabbed the edge and pulled himself up, he saw no Regina there either and he glared the thought of two are going down, but just as he opened the library doors ready to chase after the them his phone stopped him and he read the text and paled reading that Emma passed on.

* * *

He ran to the hospital and saw his step son crying holding his brothers and sister close to him.

"Daddy" Liz yelled seeing him and ran to him hugging him as he knelt down to his crying daughter as tears fell from his.

"Richard, I am so sorry" he looked up to Dr Whale and he let go of his daughter and stood before walking towards the room his wife was laying in mind numb as he opened the door, he looked at Dr Whale.

"Keep them away for now" the doctor nodded and Richard entered the room closing the door after him, he walked forward as tears fell from his eyes and he passed the curtain hiding his wife's body from the windows.

Richard walked forward taking in his wife's body, her body was cold, her once shining golden blonde hair was now dark blonde and her beautiful jade green eyes closed and he walked up to the bed as tears filled his eyes.

"Please, you can not leave me like this... first my parents I failed them in telling them of the ropes" Richard softly held Emma's cold hand "I failed Jason in stopping him from chasing after his birth mother" tears fell as he kissed Emma's cold hand "I failed to stop Wally dying" he bowed his head as tears fell from his eyes "God Emma... me running away from Bruce and Tim hell even Alfred I failed my promise to Tim to be with him and help him to become Robin... please please do not leave me to raise our children alone I will not be able to do it" Richard looked back to the door "Emma, I will take our children to Bruce and Tim, I will not cope by myself and I will love you forever and always in my heart Emma" Richard bent down to kiss Emma's lips when a shock wave hit him and Emma took a breath "Emma" he breathed in shock and she smiled at him.

"Richard, I am so sorry" Richard didn't care he hugged Emma and kissed her again and again on the lips and cheeks.

"You are alive that is all that matter to me... but I have business to settle with Regina and Mr Gold, god Emma everything Henry said was real I thought I left that type of life behind" Emma chuckled and the door opened and they saw their children.

"Mummy" Elizabeth yelled and jumped up onto the bed and Richard picked up Aiden from Henry's arms and he looked at Henry.

"Henry I am so sorry I did not believe you when you said I just had to kiss Emma and the curse would be broken... can you forgive me?" Henry nodded at Richard.

"Yes, I understand that you were scared and worried" Richard smiled and gave Emma their youngest son who was sleeping.

"Dad, mum what is that?" Luke asked pointing to the window and Richard looked up to the window and saw a purple cloud coming towards the hospital and he grabbed Henry while holding Luke, Emma held Elizabeth and Aiden to her as the cloud hit.

Richard opened his eyes looking around frowning and saw nothing was wrong.

"What was that?" Luke asked and the door opened and Mother Superior entered.

"Magic it is here now" Mother Superior stated and Richard stood straight looking at the woman.

"You're the blue fairy do some magic" Henry said that surprised Richard knowing that the Blue fairy was mainly to do with Pinocchio and saw Luke nodding at Henry.

"Magic is different here" Richard looked at Emma as a thought coming to him before he sighed.

"Emma, when I thought I lost you I knew I would not be able to stay in this town and I was thinking it is time I go back to my past and make up with it" Emma smiled and climbed out of the bed holding Aiden to her.

"I agree, Rick... it is something that we have put off a long time" Richard nodded kissing Emma softly.

"What is going on?" Henry asked looking at his step father and birth mother in worry.

"Henry, Richard's past is something of a sore subject for him and the reason we do not tell his past and put it off is well Richard was not ready to face the people or even his friends" Henry looked at the man as Emma explained.

"Is Richard your real name?" Henry asked and Richard laughed as Emma rocked Aiden softly.

"Yes, Richard is my birth name, but Todd West is not, Todd was the surname of my adopted younger brother who died 14 years ago murdered by a crazy clown" Henry heard the hatred for the killer in his stepfather's voice "West is the surname of my best friend who died helping our friends and family" Henry could see there were secrets and Emma looked at the nun and doctor in the room.

"Can you take Aiden and Liz, they are to young to hear this" they nodded and took the younger children to get some food and drink. Richard waited till the door was closed before he sat down in the chair as Emma sat on the bed.

"Henry, my birth name is Richard John Grayson, I took up my brother's and friend surname after I ran away from my adopted father 10 years ago, my adopted father is Bruce Wayne" Henry's mouth dropped knowing of the billionaire "But also another thing you both must not tell anyone, we will tell Liz when she is 8 and Aiden as well in 7 years, but Bruce is the hero known as Batman and I was the first Robin then Nightwing" the boys looked shock before Henry connected the dots.

"Your younger brother was the second Robin and he was killed by the Joker" Richard nodded glaring towards the wall hating the Joker and wanting to kill him for what he did to Jay.

"I had an uncle" Luke whispered tears falling and Henry hugged his young brother to him.

"His name was Jason Peter Todd-Wayne" Luke looked up in awe "I wanted to kill the clown and still do, but i know there is no coming back from that".

"Jason is my middle name" Richard nodded while Henry looked at his step father with concern before he understood.

"In honour of my brother, I have another younger brother who was the third Robin now if I heard right is Red Robin his name is Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, I do not know who this newest Robin is, but everything I have seen he is violent, I am disappointed with Bruce and Alfred" Richard shook his head before looking back to Henry and Luke "anyway Luke, Henry along with Aiden and Liz have honorary uncles and aunts who once they see me they will not be happy seeing I did run away and will no doubt hit me across the head for scaring them like" Richard gave a small chuckle and Emma smiled hearing her husband laugh.

"The Young Justice" Richard looked at Luke shocked and who had a big smile.

"Yep as well as Batgirl, who has disappeared from action her name is Barbara Gordon, I do not know what has happened to her, but you also have the Justice League as great aunts and uncles" Henry was smiling before he looked down.

"But I am not your son..." Richard slipped from the chair and knelt down to the pre-teen.

"You are my son in all but blood, I tried to track you down when Emma told me she had a son, but neither of us could find you mainly due to Emma giving a closed adoption and I promised myself if you ever found Emma I would treat you as my son" Henry hugged the man as tears fell from his eyes with happiness.

"Dad, what about your parents?" Luke asked and Richard looked at Luke with sadness in his eyes.

"I was in a circus known as Haly's circus, which if I remember right will be around Happy Harbour in about five weeks, they would be down in Miami now, but my parents your grandparents and I were known as the Flying Graysons we were trapeze artists, but when I was 7 they were murdered by a man named Tony Zucco after Pop Haly didn't pay money to him, the man is alive but in prison and I was adopted by Bruce who was there that night but also there was my younger baby brother Tim who turned 3 that day we had a photo together, ironic that when he was 10 his parents were killed as well but by Harvey Dent known as Two Face" Richard explained and watched as Henry looked down and hugged Luke to him.

"Is that why you were happy to see me do gymnastics" Luke asked and Richard smiled with a nod.

"Yep, seeing you wanting to do it I knew and saw you would be great at it, your sister is coming up to be amazing... Luke you are so much like me when I was your age it is scary at times, just with your mother's blonde hair and my blue eyes" Luke smiled and looked at his mum.

"What about Liz?" he asked and the two adults frowned looking at each other.

"We wouldn't know, I was in foster care and moved around a lot and I have no memories of that time and there is no one around Richard that knew"Emma replied and the two boys looked down.

"So you want to take us to meet Bruce and your younger brother" Luke asked and Richard nodded.

"Surprise them" Henry asked.

"No, not with Bruce and this new Robin, no I will call" Richard said and Emma placed a hand on his shoulder "Alfred would answer the phone".

"Who is Alfred?" Luke asked and Richard hit his head while Emma giggled a little.

"Sorry boys, Alfred is like a grandfather to me, I must have broken his heart leaving like I did... he is a man I have always respected greatly and knowing him he will not shout or anything just say he is happy to see me and looking well" Richard answered with a small smile and Emma smiled and looked up at the knock on the door and she felt pale seeing Mary Margaret and David standing there.

"Hi" she said lamely and Luke turned to see his mother's parents standing there.

"Emma, I will take the boys back to the apartment and grab my phone and pack for about five weeks" Richard told her giving her a kiss on the cheek and Emma nodded and smiled as Luke climbed onto the bed.

"I am happy you aren't dead mummy" Luke said and Emma hugged him and Henry hugged her before leaving with Richard who shook David's hand and shaking Mary's hand softly and left the room.

* * *

Richard walked out towards the nurse's station and smiled seeing his daughter do a shaky handstand while Doctor Whale laughed as he held Aiden in his arms rocking the little boy gently.

"Thank you for taking care of the two, Whale" Richard said drawing the attention of his daughter who dropped to the floor before she got up and ran over to Richard and hugged Richard's legs.

"It was a pleasure, thank you for bringing memories back" Richard nodded patting his daughter's head and Whale handed Richard his youngest child "I am Victor Frankenstein" they starred in shock making the man laugh a little.

"Seriously" Richard asked and the man nodded and Luke smiled at him before Richard placed a hand on his son's mouth seeing him about to say something.

"It is nice to have memories back" the Blue fairy told him and Richard smiled at her and lead his family outside holding his baby boy and walked to the apartment next to his parent in laws.

"Are you sure I should be coming?" Henry asked as they got into the apartment and Richard looked up after placing Aiden in his cot while Luke and Liz ate some jelly doughnuts.

"Yes, Bruce would love to get to know you" Richard answered and grabbed the dark blue suitcase.

"I am thinking of staying here and getting to know my grandparents here" Henry said as he grabbed a doughnut heading over to the lounge Richard smiled watching him.

"That is fine with me Henry, Emma would agree as well, while I would love for you to meet Bruce, Alfred and Tim it is your right to want to know your mother's parents" Henry smiled and walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks dad" that caused Henry to let go of Richard "Sorry".

"It is alright, you can call me dad if you want to Henry, I would be happy for you to call me dad" Henry smiled before walking to the table and grabbing another doughnut.

Richard finished packing for him and Aiden and sat down holding Aiden close to him while Henry and Luke played chess, Liz was watching a barbie film and he smiled.

"Dad, where does the knight go again?" Luke asked and Richard moved slightly not to disturb his baby son.

"The knight moves in an 'L' shape two across and three up" Luke nodded and moved his first knight to D3, Richard smiled as his daughter's movie finished and she was walking over.

"Dad, more please" Richard nodded and stood up with Aiden and walked over to the table and passed another doughnut to his daughter and she smiled before skipping over to the couch just as Emma entered with her parents.

"It is nice to meet you with our memories back so thank you, Richard" Mary told him and he nodded before he saw her looking at Aiden.

"Here" Richard passed his son to Mary and she smiled as the one year old slept "Aiden is a heavy sleeper for which Emma and I are grateful for" Mary smiled as she rocked Aiden slowly.

"Emma tells us, you want to head and see your adoptive father" Mary stated as David walked over to where Liz was sitting and Richard nodded.

"I ran away cause I lost my best friend causing his girlfriend pain, Wally told me a day before his death that he planned to propose and my guilt that he died was on my shoulders" Mary looked at him sadness in her eyes as she rocked Aiden softly.

"You should not blame yourself Richard, you honour his memory by living your life to the fullest and you have beautiful happy children" Richard smiled as he looked to where Emma was packing for her and Liz talking to David with a large smile.

"She helped a lot, I was broken and lost and then I met Emma, I saw a beautiful young woman down in the dumps and I knew I had to help her and she in turned helped me" Mary smiled as she rocked Aiden softly.

"I am happy that she found you, the past helps shapes you into who you are" Mary told him and he nodded before Emma walked over with his phone in hand.

"You ready, Rick" Emma asked softly and Richard nodded taking a breath and stood up.

"You can do this" he muttered and dialed Wayne Manor's home number and held the phone to his ear.

It was only 15 seconds before Alfred's voice came on.

"Wayne Mansion, this is Alfred Pennyworth how can I help?" Richard smiled before taking a breath.

"Hi Alfred" there was a sharp intake of breath and Richard hoped Alfred would be alright.

"Master Dick" Richard winced at his old nickname.

"I go by Richard or as my wife calls me Rick these days... I am sorry for running away Alfred and waiting ten years to contact any of you to keep hidden I went by Richard Todd West".

"Master Richard, I am just happy to hear you are alive and sounding well, Master Bruce was worried you would be dead while young master Tim trained harder thinking you were mad at him".

"Not dead, I am married and I have three children and a step son and I will talk to Tim when I can".

"Wonderful, there is news here and please take me seriously..." Richard frowned and before answering on the new Robin.

"I know of the new violent Robin"

"Yes that is one of the surprises, Master Damian is the son of Master Bruce and Talia Al Ghul" Richard gaped and Emma looked at him.

"Say what now".

"It is true, Master Richard... there is other news... three years after you disappeared... Ra's Al Ghul took Master Jason's body and resurrected him" Richard felt weak in his legs and arms causing the phone to dropped, Emma grabbed it as Richard's mind went blank and she rubbed his back.

"Sorry sir, Rick's in shock is everything alright?"

"Are you Master Richard's wife?"

"Yes, my name is Emma and yourself" wondering if this was Alfred.

"Alfred Pennyworth, Miss Emma, I am the butler to the Wayne family"

"The honorary grandfather to Rick"

"Indeed, is Master Richard alright?" Emma looked over and saw her husband in shock still her mother rubbing his back.

"Still in shock"

"Oh dear, I am sorry I told him that Master Jason is alive"

"How?" Emma asked with a frown.

"It is a secret, Miss Emma"

"I know that Richard was Nightwing and the first Robin" Emma whispered.

"He told you"

"Yes, I can sense when there is something someone is not telling me or lying to me"

"I see, Master Jason was brought back by a man named Ra's Al Ghul"

"I know of Ra's Al Ghul, when I was a child I saw the League of Shadows in the town I was in and my neighbour was killed"

"I see, how old were you?"

"9 years"

"So young" Emma saw Richard stand and he walked over to her, his eyes had tears in them.

"Rick, it's true there is no lie in Alfred's voice" Emma told her husband and tears fell and she looked at her parents "Can you keep the children in your apartment till we are done"

"Sure Emma" Mary and David gathered the children and left.

"Miss Emma is Master Richard alright?"

"He is upset, he has blamed himself for years for failing Jason in stopping him or going with him to his mother, he blames himself for not killing Joker when he had the chance"

"He must not blame himself" Emma smiled in agreement and hugged her husband.

"Rick will you be alright to talk"

"Emma can you I just need to get my head around this"

"Of course, go and hug Aiden he will calm you down"

"You are amazing Emma, I love you so much my sweet nightingale" Richard told her before kissing her and walked out of the apartment and Emma sighed.

"What are your children's names?"

"My first child, I had to give up just before I met Rick I was in a bad place and I was not in a place to raise a baby, he was adopted and given the name Henry Daniel Mills, he is 10"

"You gave him the best chance you could give a little baby"

"I did, Henry found Richard and I back in October and we came to the town he lived in, anyway after Henry, Rick and I did try to find him but it was to no avail for I decided on a closed adoption, a year after we met we married and then Luke Jason was born 8 months later"

"Jason after Master Jason... he would be touched I hope" Alfred muttered the last part and Emma smiled knowing of Jason from Rick's stories.

"After Luke came our little girl Elizabeth Rose, she is Richard's princess" Emma said with a smile and she heard laughing from next door "Our third child is Aiden James, he is only 17 months old, but he is a copy of Rick down to his nose, he has messy black and Rick's baby blue eyes" she could hear Alfred tearing up.

"You sound like the Late Mistress Martha, Master Bruce's late mother" Emma smiled and looked at the bags.

"Thank you, Alfred... recently a few things came up and Rick knew it was time to face his past and at first he thought of surprising you all when he knew that would be a bad idea and so he decided to call you"

"So you mean to come to Gotham City"

"Yes, we do Henry will not be coming he wants to get to know his grandparents my parents, it is a big mess my family, so while my parents settle Rick and I will head down to Gotham for five weeks, Rick can see his adoptive brothers and father again, see you and hopefully I can talk him into seeing his friends before we take the children to see Haly's circus in Happy Harbour on the way back here"

"That would be wonderful, do you wish to let me tell Master Bruce?"

"Yes it would be best, we will be leaving in about an hour and if I remember right it is about a four hour drive"

"Where are you?"

"Small town just outside of Boston"

"So you will be around here 8pm tonight"

"That would be about right"

"I can make sure the young masters and Master Bruce are here, I will delay dinner" there was a chuckle and Emma smiled.

"I can sense you have a cheeky side, Alfred"

"Indeed I do, Miss Emma, you drive safe and I will make sure the bats are here" Emma smirked and said goodbye.

* * *

Alfred hung up and he smiled happy that Master Richard was coming home, he frowned after hearing that Richard blamed himself for failing to save Master Jason and that was when Alfred paled, he forgot to tell Richard or Emma that Master Wallace was alive and now married to Miss Artemis.

"Alfred are you alright?" Alfred looked up and saw the concern in Master Timothy's eyes from the doorway.

"Yes, just I got good news, is Master Bruce and young Master Damian in?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I will tell you all together, could you please contact Master Jason and get him here on my order" Alfred said and the young man nodded concern in his eyes.

30 minutes, Alfred stood in front of the bat family Jason just arrived and was twirling a knife between his fingers.

"I will get to the point, today 50 minutes ago I receive a call and the voice was one I would not forget anytime soon"

"Who?" Bruce asked his father figure.

"Master Richard" Jason dropped the knife in shock and Tim's mouth dropped open in shock while Bruce froze, Damian had heard of the first Robin and seen videos and pictures of him.

"Why did he call?" Bruce asked finally.

"His wife got into an accident and he has three young children and a step son and he feared that he would raise his children without her and she is alright now, but it made him realize that he has to face his past... I told him of Master Jason's revival and he went into shock, Miss Emma his wife got him to go to their children and she told me he blamed himself for your death, Master Jason"

"How is my death his fault I held no blame on him and still don't hold no blame on him just Joker and Bruce" Jason told Alfred, his dark green eyes glaring towards Bruce.

"He thinks he could have gone with you" Alfred replied and watched as the young man looked shocked.

"Then we would both died, I will talk sense into him" Alfred nodded and saw Damian looking down.

"Would he like me?" everyone looked at the young teen.

"He mentioned he knew of the new Robin and being violent, but he did not sound angry just shocked"

"His wife knows" Bruce asked and Alfred smirked inside.

"She sensed he wasn't telling things when they were dating and he confessed to her, she worked it out she cares for him, when I told him of Master Jason, she told him to go and hug their youngest son, their eldest son is named Luke Jason" Jason looked up in shock.

"He named his son after me" Alfred nodded "Dickie bird really blamed himself didn't he" Jason was in shock seeing what his death did to his older brother.

"Yes, Master Jason... to hide from us he kept his first name but changed his middle name and surname name to Todd West" Jason gaped while Tim looked down.

"Wally was not his fault" Tim said and Alfred sighed.

"He blames himself for a lot of things, I forgot to tell him of Master Wallace's return" Bruce shook his head.

"No, it is alright I will tell him my self, what time is Dick due here?"

"Miss Emma believes it will be around 8 to 9 tonight" Bruce nodded and stood.

"It will be a late patrol then, I will call Barbara and Jim over" Alfred nodded

"Before everyone leaves, Master Richard goes by Rick or Richard these days due to his nickname is not right before young children's ears" they nodded at Alfred and everyone left, Jason sat still in shock and Tim walked over.

"Jay, you alright?" he asked sitting next to his brother.

"I never realized that my death would affect Dick like that, I was angry so angry he was not around when I came back that I hated him only now in the pass seven years I never could find him" Tim hugged his frozen brother and Jason patted Tim's head.

"Let's not tell him I tried to kill you or Bruce" Tim laughed and nodded.

* * *

Soon it hit eight o'clock, Bruce went to get Selina his girlfriend and lover, while Alfred went to get Commissioner Gordon and Barbara seeing as they told Jim who they were and he always knew but respected them enough to not demand it, he even sometimes were on the coms with Barbara keeping a look out for them via the cameras.

Everyone sat in the library near the front door, Damian reading over his homework, Jason had his legs over the armchair playing with his prized knife, Tim was on his laptop looking over his found brother's profile, Bruce held Selina in his lap while rubbing her back and Barbara was in her wheelchair near the bookcase looking for a new book and Alfred was standing near door and finally James Gordon was sitting reading over reports.

"Bruce, I think my police officers are getting more stupid and dumb, some of these reports from two weeks ago when Bane escaped are not at all right" Bruce sighed and shook his head "I know this is not a time for any Arkham problems" Selina smirked and looked up as a car was driving up towards the house and Alfred walked out of the room as the car stopped and heard a couple of doors opening and closing.

"Richard this is a amazing mansion" they heard a woman's voice coming from the window they opened to listen for the car and the missing Wayne.

"Emma wait till you see inside" everyone froze hearing the older Dick Grayson's voice "What do you think little princess?"

"Pretty garden" they heard a girl's voice.

"I think those are scary statues I am not going near them" a boy's voice said and Jason smirked remembering he also thoughts the gargoyles were scary when he first came to the mansion.

"Gargoyles, Luke" Dick's voice came and there was a door closing "You awake buddy".

"Da" a baby screamed and there was laughing from the little girl and there was walking on the gravel.

"Emma, can you knock please?" Dick said and they all heard the worry lacing his voice and there was a knocking and the front door opening.

"Master Richard, it is wonderful to see you again after all these years" Alfred's voice sounded truly happy.

"Hi Alfred, I am sorry for causing all the worry these past ten years" Bruce felt like crying hearing his eldest son talk.

"Master Richard, I am just happy to see you happy and well with a wonderful family, come on in" there was a door closing and running feet along with a loud sigh that echoed.

"Luke, no running" Emma hissed and Bruce looked towards the door as a little blonde hair blue eyed boy came running in before stopping eyes wide seeing them.

"Hi" he said waving and Bruce saw a younger Dick at Luke's age just with blonde hair and watched as a blonde hair woman entered shaking her head and saw she was holding a little girl with black hair and hiding her face in her mother's shoulder.

"Luke, what is the rule?" Emma said and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Not to run inside place" Emma looked up just as Bruce saw Alfred entering with Richard behind him, Richard was taller and still fit, he held a baby boy in his arms, Bruce noticed that Dick's hair was short but still a slight mess and his blue eyes while still light held a sadness in them.

"Hello you must Bruce Wayne" Emma said placing the girl down who then hid behind Dick's legs "I am Emma, Richard's wife" Bruce shook her hand and saw she had amazing light jade green eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Emma" Bruce told her and he saw Dick looking at Jason with pain and Jason who stood up.

"Dickie bird, I never blamed you for my death" Jason said walking over and Bruce saw Dick wince.

"I should have been there for you Jay" Jason growled "No, I should have been there for you"

"Then you would have died, you would not have met Emma here or had your children" Jason stated.

"Enough you two, you are scaring the little ones" Dick looked up and his eyes widen in shock "I will tell you when the kiddies are not in the room" Barbara told the first Robin.

"This is Luke, Elizabeth and this little one is Aiden" Dick said and Bruce smiled seeing his first son as a father was amazing.

* * *

Soon everyone was introduced and Alfred took the little ones to the kitchen and Dick sat next to Emma looking at Barbara.

"The Joker shot me, he kidnapped dad to drive him insane" Barbara explained and Dick looked at Jim.

"So Bruce told you the secret" Jim nodded and Dick looked to Selina "I am still surprised to hear you are not robbing places" Selina smirked at the first boy wonder.

"It grew boring" Dick raised an eyebrow in amazement "Bruce and I got together and I changed my ways" Emma hit Dick on the shoulder and he looked at her with a smirk.

"Behave, Rick" Dick smirked at his wife "I will..." whatever she was going to say it was stopped by a mobile ringing and she pulled out her mobile and she frowned and stood up walking over away from the group slightly "It's Mary Margaret, hello" Emma answered and she frowned "Talk slower and calmer" Dick stood looking concerned watching his wife "David and Henry are what" Emma paled "What is that sound?"

"Emma" Dick asked and she looked at him scared.

"Mr Gold summoned a wraith to take Regina's soul causing Regina, David, Mary and Henry to use Jefferson's hat to send the thing away but Henry was caught in the cyclone and fell into the portal and David jumped after him" Dick started shaking in rage.

"I swear I will kill that imp" everyone but Emma was shocked at the rage in his voice "he tricked me to that an gold egg that did nothing to save you and now he sends my step son and father in law to who knows where" everyone was shocked to hear the anger and he grabbed the mobile "Mary, get the imp onto the phone or better yet I will head back and beat the man into a orange run over by a car before sending him to hell myself" Bruce was worried for his eldest well being.

"Richard enough, look Regina and Mary will sort it out... Henry has David and my father will protect Henry with his life" Emma ordered and Dick turned to her.

"I understand that, Emma... thank you Mary for letting us know... call if you need anything" Dick hung up and Emma hugged him.

"Look, we can head up and do nothing or we wait it out" Emma told him and Richard threw a punch into the wall leaving a dent.

"Dick, enough Emma is right" Bruce started and Richard turned to him anger fading from his eyes.

"I know she is right I just hate Mr Gold and Regina"

"Who are they?" Damian asked and Emma smiled at the teen.

"We were going to wait till tomorrow to explain my heritage but it would be best now, I gather you looked into me" everyone nodded and Dick laughed knowing that his adoptive father and brother would go into depth "Thought so as you know then I was found with a young boy on the side of the road, well he left me and I was moved foster homes when I was 17 I met Neal who is Henry's father and he abandoned me to jail for watches he stole, I was in jail and I had Henry and I gave him up for adoption I had no money or home just a car so I gave Henry his best chance" Emma looked down and Richard held her hand "This is where my history which I only embraced today... the reason the boy and I were left on the side of the road is because of a curse cast by the Evil Queen" Emma looked up to the Bat family "The step mother of Snow White, who is my mother" Emma looked up and Richard hugged her kissing her head.

"The fairy-tale character" Damian asked and Emma nodded.

"You know of different dimensions, well one is every fairy-tale character lives well lived, my mother's step mother's curse caused all to be transported here" Emma explained.

"Where?" Bruce asked and Emma sighed.

"No one can leave as we found out just as we were leaving, the seven dwarves were at the border and drew straws to find out, well if any leave they lose their memories of their true life it ended up being Sneezy now they will be looking for a cure" Emma explained and Dick hissed in anger.

"Meaning they will go to the imp if they want to start the search" Bruce looked at his eldest concerned for the hate in his voice.

"Who is this imp?" Jason asked sensing the anger.

"Mr Gold is better known as Rumpelstiltskin" Richard hissed and Emma hugged him "He tricked me into getting bottled true love telling me it could break any curse, but he placed the thing into..." Richard chuckled "You know of Maleficent" everyone nodded "Gold got my father in law to throw it into her mouth as a dragon" Tim looked shocked as did Damian "I can say now I fought a dragon with my father in law's sword by throwing it into her heart" Emma hugged him closer "I grabbed the bottled true love which was hidden in a locked golden egg case as I headed back up the lift stopped and he appeared in the doorway, I started to climbed but the egg was a little to big to carry up by scaling and I thought he would wait as would Regina, the evil queen well I threw the thing up and climbed up" Dick hit the couch as Emma let him go and rubbed his back "No one was there and just as I started to chase down Gold, I got a text telling me Emma passed and I ran to the hospital well I knew I would not be able to raise three young children on my own, I am an officer and a gym coach I knew I would have to leave town and come either here or find Haly's... I kissed Emma and there was a shock wave and Emma took a breath much like Snow White did" Emma kissed Richard on the cheek.

"As my parents like to say you would always find me and I you" Emma sweetly said and Richard nodded.

"So you are a princess" Barbara said and Emma smiled.

"In a way, if my parents and the town were to go back then yes but here I am simply Emma Grayson I am happy to be a simple mother and wife and now a daughter" Emma replied and Selina walked over.

"Richard, you found have found an amazing woman keep a hold of her" Richard smiled at the former thief.

"Never letting her go, thinking her dead made me love her more and our love it seems is true" Richard replied and Bruce smiled before they heard children running and Richard stood and caught his daughter as she came running out holding a cookie.

"Daddy" she yelled and Richard kissed her head.

"Can I have the cookie, Lizzie bear" the girl shook her head and she looked at Damian.

"Him" Richard placed his daughter down and she walked over and gave Damian the cookie just as Luke ran in.

"Lizzie my cookie" Damian smirked seeing Liz's plead to eat it and so he ate it and saw Luke pouting while Liz clapped "Brat sister" he said and she smiled.

"He is just like you Richard" Jim said and Richard smiled and rubbed his son's blonde hair.

"Just with Emma's hair" Luke smiled at his father.

* * *

 **I wrote this so long ago, I forgot where I wanted to go with it. Please review and tell me what you think.  
**


End file.
